mollykettyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyper The Raccoon
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Hyper is a orange and brown 8-year-old raccoon, born in Numa City. Hyper is the "scatter-brained funny-kid" of The Raph Gang and the long-time bestfriend of Ginny The Fox. Hyper is cheerful, curious, playful, careless, and greatly energetic, often talking about things no one else cares about. Hyper's fooling around makes the rest of the gang look professional, and he is generally seen as a "cute mascot". Despite an innocent, good-natured and light-hearted personality, he get's very angry whenever things don't go his way. Hyper is hyperactive and scatter brained, and not too bright. Hyper likes his best friend, Ginny The Fox, sugar, goofing off, and playing video games, Hyper doesn't like boredom and the U.F.O.N. Hyper's favorite food is Ice Cream, Cookies and Honey. And his favorite drink is any kind of soda. Abilities Attacks *'Neutral Attack:' Kicks twice. *'Cartwheel:' Does a cartwheel spin. *'Strong hit:' Places both arms together above his head. Stands on one foot, leaning to the side and punching with both fists together above his head. *'Punch Spin:' Spins, punching forward twice. Relationships The Raph Gang Hyper is friends with the gang, as he is a member of the trobule making group. There, he is friends with Peter The Dog (the leader of the gang.), Pamela The Hamster, Balrog The Kangaroo, Ken The Porcupine, and of course, Ginny The Fox. Hyper is the youngest member of the group. Ginny The Fox Hyper's buddy. They both have been friends for a really long time, they share a brother/sister relationship. The two have been inseparable for years. The two are always doing something together. This includes making trouble in the city, teasing Molly Ketty and her friends, eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner together, and even letting Hyper sleep on Ginny's tummy. If anyone tries to hurt Hyper, Ginny will always be there to protect him. Valery The Cat Hyper's arch-rival. The two first met at The Numa City Metro Mall. Hyper bumped into Valery. After that, she said "Watch were your going, ringtail!", then Hyper replied "Don't tell me what to do, you purple twit!". After that, the two got into a big slap fight. Friends Ginny The Fox (best friend) Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Rivals Valery The Cat (arch-rival) Molly Ketty Kerstin The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Raven The Hedgehog Douglas The Hedgehog Sunshine The Hedgehog Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Brandon The Cat Coraline The Dog Limpy The Lion David The Falcon Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Quotes "Lets-Go-Lets-Go-Lets-Go!!!" "Not my falt." "Yeah!" "You always blame everything on me!" Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Males Category:Neutral Alignments Category:Speed Type Characters Category:The Raph Gang